


Hidden Hope

by nerdygrl97



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Pooka Jack Frost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygrl97/pseuds/nerdygrl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many reasons for why Aster has an instant dislike for Jack, and a few of these reasons links to his painful past. what he does not realize is that Jack IS a link to his past. with the help of a mischievous little toothfairy, he is about to learn the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, it is unbeta'd and if you notice any mistakes please notify me. I have not yet completed this story on paper, although it IS near completed in my mind. I will post when able, but if no one appears to like this work, I will see it as a failure and not continue. I myself am an advent reader, so if someone likes this, I will continue as to not have them suffer similar to myself with incomplete work. If anyone has ideas as to what could be added, please message me and I will take it into consideration. Thank you. I do not own anything ROTG related, the only thing I own is this story itself.

It was a disaster, one they should have known was imminent. They should have known better then to have left their hero to guard the Fearlings alone, but they were fools. It was only natural that the Fearlings would trick and corrupt Kozmotis Pitchner, turn their greatest ally into their worst enemy. There was no safe place for them now, every shadow could hide an enemy, even their burrows. Before long many of them were dead, killed in their very homes; old, young, bucks, does, kits, it didn't matter. Soon there were few left, among them two of the royal families; the Bunnymunds and the Frosts. The oldest of the Bunnymund's offspring was a young buck, a warrior just in his prime. He had been sent to a far-off planet, the proud guard to the last of the Lunanoffs. The rest of his family staying behind, his parents staying to protect the remainder of his siblings. The Frosts had not been as lucky, the only survivors after the first Fearling War had been a young, newly mated couple. They were all fools believing themselves to be forever safe from the Fearlings, Oh, how they were _wrong_.

All of these thoughts were spinning their way through Saphire Frost's mind, interspersed with flashes of labor pain. She, the last living Frost, had gone into labor as soon as she had felt her mate, her brave, brave mate fall to the horror now known as Pitch Black. Now, hidden in the dark birth-den, she struggles to birth her only litter, in hopes that They would not find them. with horror she comes to the realization that her fears were not only just, but horribly accurate. Most of her eggs have been birthed into the world, only one remains within her egg channel, when a shadow wraps around her throat and yanks her away from her litter. Desperately she holds her last born inside her, fearing for its unborn life.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a cold voice asks from the shadows. "ah, young Saphire Frost, and her newborn litter too! Unfortunately for you, you will never see them hatch." Pitch Black steps from the shadows as he speaks, and as he says the last word his foot comes down upon one of the eggs with a distinct ' _CRUNCH!_ '

"NO!!" Saphire screams, struggling desperately against the shadows holding her back. The shadows hold and all she can do is watch and scream as her entire litter, except the one yet unborn, is slaughtered.

When Pitch is done he gloats at Saphire, but she doesn't hear any of it, she is far too distraught from the loss of both her mate and her children. Once Pitch has finished his gloating he summons a shadow dagger and runs it through her heart, laughing as he leaves, melting into the shadows. As soon as the shadow holding her throat dissolves, Saphire slumps to the ground. Before she entirely leaves to rejoin her mate, she has one last thought of relief, her youngest slips out of her body, unknown to their tormenter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, their silent grave was disrupted by two intruders. Juniper Bunnymund and her mate Barley Bunnymund had visited the Frost's hiding burrow in order to ensure that Saphire's birthing had not been complicated, only to arrive upon the horrid scene of desecration. Together they scoured the area to search for any survivors, feeling grim and sure that their searching was for naught. Nearing her now-deceased friend, Juniper spotted a glint of something near her friend's leg.

"Barley" she called, "Barley, come here."

Her mate appeared at her side, she bent down and then slowly rose, clutching something in her hand.

"One survived." Her voice trembled as she held the tiny egg up to her mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, i didn't really have internet access. here's chapter 2, working on 3 now. WARNING some sadness contained. i do not own pitch or seraphina or jack, but this isn't really jack now is it?

It had been four years since the last of the Frost children hatched, and even though Pitch Black was still on the loose, the years had been happy ones for the Bunnymund family. Juniper had decided to name the tiny kit Snowdrop due to his pure white coat that was unblemished except for a small blue-gray spot in the shape of a teardrop in the center of his forehead. The kit was a quiet one, from his hatching until he was three, he became very skilled at hiding and sneaking around. Often these skills would worry the older Bunnymunds as they could not find him. These skills were also a gift in a world tormented by Pitch Black.

When Snowdrop was three Juniper and Barley had another litter and their hatching saw a change in Snowdrop. The Bunnymunds were surprised to find that Snowdrop refused to leave the kits and that he was rather proficient in caring for them. The kits never wanted for anything, if they were hungry he would retrieve Juniper. He even insisted on being the one to change their bedding. When the kits were able to move around he ensured they were never injured and when they were scareed he would cuddle them and sing to them. There was no doubt in the Bunnymund's minds that Snowdrop was a doe and he would make an excellent mother.

It was a crisp late autumn night, Snowdrop was curled around his youngest adopted siblings, fast asleep. Suddenly he was awakened by a pounding of paws and a loud screech. Juniper appeared in the doorway of the nursery, her breath was quick, her fur rumpled, and her pupils dilated in fear.

"Quick Snowdrop! _RUN! HIDE!_ " she gasped out, "I will take care of the others, but you must find somewhere safe. Do not look back, just _GO!_ "

At her words Snowdrop, now fully awake, bolted from the nursery. He ran down tunnels, the sounds of terror and pain chasing him. After about 15 minutes he found what he was searching for; an exit. The tunnel opened to a prairie with tall grass and a few shrubs, nowhere for a full-grown Pooka to hide, but plenty of hiding spaces for a kit, especially a runt. Snowdrop quickly rolled around in the dirt, covering his pure white fur and turning into a dusty brown. Using all of his skills he began creeping silently through the grass toward the smallest bush, his favorite hiding spot.

It was near dawn when something changed; the air grew thick and the shadows deepened. A tall man stepped from the deepest shadow: He was tall, fur-less, and scary.

"I can sense such delicious fear, but where is the source?" The Scary Man spoke in a voice that both scared and soothed the hidden kit. "No matter, I will find the source quite soon. I can practically taste that the source of the delicious aroma is near."

The man appeared to sniff the air and began walking leisurely towards the direction in which the kit hid.

Snowdrop's thoughts were racing as the man drew nearer, _'What was it the man had said? He could_ smell _fear?'_

Suddenly Snowdrop understood, taking calming breathes he closed his eyes and thought of happy memories. As he focused on his memories his fear dissipated until, after only moments, there was no more fear. As his eyes were shut he did not see how the Scary Man's walk had slowed to a stop. At first Pitch was confused, then he caught the scent of blood in the air.

_'Ah,_ ' he thought, ' _the source must have died._ '

Without another moment's hesitance he faded back into shadow and left the clearing. Unknowingly, while immersing himself in happy memories, Snowdrop had slipped into the land of dreams.

* * *

Six hours later Snowdrop awoke dazed and confused, where was his soft nest? Where were the warm bodies of the other kits? All too soon the memories of what happened came rushing back. He quickly leaped up and bolted for the entrance to the burrow, not wanting to get into more trouble for being missing.

The tunnels were eerily quiet as he made his way to the nursery, none of the usual sounds of talk, heartbeats, or the beat of feet were present. Noting these missing components, a feeling of dread took hold in the back of his mind, one that grew with each step he took. It wasn't until he reached the nursery that he smelled it: blood.

Dread now clouding his mind, Snowdrop slowly entered the nursery, freezing upon seeing the horror within. The smell of blood permeated the air in a thick fog, splatters of the substance covered the earthy walls, ceiling, and pooled across the floor. In the center of the room lay a pile of bodies. The kits curled together as if in fear, and Juniper on top of them as if to protect them; none of them still living.

After finding that horrific scene, Snowdrop spent hours running through the tunnels of the burrow searching for anyone living to help him.

He found none.

Eventually he made his way back to the nursery where he collapsed outside the door and cried for his lost family. It was there that a strange woman found him. She was tall with midnight dark hair that fell to her waist and an almost  unnatural beauty. Seeing her, Snowdrop crouched down, attempting to make himself disappear, and began to back away. The woman also crouched down and began speaking to him in a sweet and gentle voice.

"Hello little one, my name is Seraphina, what is yours?" At her voice Snowdrop had frozen, although he was still crouched down and cautious he answered her.

"Snowdrop."

She smiled at his answer, although, thankfully, she showed no hint of her teeth. They continued to talk, and as they talked Snowdrop slowly relaxed until, in an act of bravery, he approached Seraphina and curled up on her lap. He was half-asleep when she shifted and stood up.

"Wha'r ya doin'?" he mumbled still half-asleep.

"I am bringing you somewhere safe, although you will not remember the horrors of today until you are ready. You will not remember any of this life until you are prepared to face the truth."

Snowdrop heard none of this however, as he had already fallen back asleep.


End file.
